I Became What You Said I Would
by depressedchildren
Summary: The detective was confident in his plan; the indifferent teen he saw on the screen would befriend him once he learned of the detective's identity. Yes, he could see it all play out in front of him like a chess game. Kira would pull a cunning counter-move and their game would be intense with many losses. If only he could see the game was already over. Implied mxm, and violence.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own or profit from the Death Note manga series. It belongs to it's creator.

**_Summary/Warnings: _ **The detective was confident in his plan; the indifferent teen he saw on the screen would befriend him once he learned of the detective's identity. Yes, he could see it all play out in front of him like a chess game. Kira would pull a cunning counter-move and their game would be intense with many losses. If only he could see the game was already over. Implied mxm, and implied violence

_**A/N:**_I've had this idea for a while. Sorry this is really rough but I just wanted to get it out there so it would stop bothering me. Hopefully it is coherent. Please enjoy ~ Depressedchildren

* * *

début

* * *

It was time he met Kira face-to-face, it was time he introduced himself and stepped out from behind the computer. For months he had watched the teen, almost man. This teen, Yagami Raito, was the perfect son, student, and brother. He was too perfect.

It was time the detective took the investigation fully into his hands. He had never taken such a risk before but he felt it necessary to bring Kira to justice. He knew in his gut that Yagami Raito was the infamous mass murderer Kira, he knew even if the evidence was not all there. Thus he would expose himself to his nemesis, his worthy adversary. By doing this he would trap the youth and he would finally win or die but give his successors somewhere to begin.

The detective was confident in his plan; the indifferent teen he saw on the screen would befriend him once he learned of the detective's identity. Yes, he could see it all play out in front of him like a chess game. Though his opponent was truly talented and he could not trust his plans to fully come to fruition. Kira would pull a cunning counter-move and their game would be intense with many losses, but the detective could deduce the general direction of their game's movement.

The game had begun four months ago, but the moves hardly mattered - much like moving pawns to open up the bishop or rook - but now it would become personal and each move would matter. The detective's first play would be like position the knight to set up a check. He would take the same university entrance exam Yagami Raito was, and he would make sure he was seated several seats behind the youth. He would grab a proctor's attention which would result in the teen's attention. The initial meeting will be forgotten, much like the first check, but come the admittance ceremony at To-Ho University he would set up his next check by revealing who exactly he is.

Oh yes, their game would be exhilarating and so much more challenging than the cases he had pursued before. He looked forward to the next day, the day of the entrance exams. The detective clicked a button next to his computer; it was an intercom of sorts.

"Yes L?" the electronic voice of the detective's assistant rang in the dark room which was only illuminated by a computer screen.

"Watari, I would like more strawberry cake," the detective stated before he removed his hand from the button. He smirked at his computer screen. He would catch Kira, he would put him in check many times in the coming months.

L could not help but feel excited at the prospect of endangering himself so much. Kira would know what he looked like, and all he needed then was his name and L would be dead, but then Kira would expose himself if it was known that he knew L's name. He knew no sleep would come to him in his excitement, though he did not really need it, being an insomniac. He would pass the hours be reviewing his case notes.

* * *

L positioned himself several rows back from his suspect. The teen was dressed perfectly, his hair was arranged neatly, and he sat with perfect posture in his uncomfortable chair. L curled up whit his feet on the table in front of him. As he knew the proctor would, he was called out to put his feet down. As he predicted everyone in the auditorium turned to look at the poor soul who had been singled out.

L watched his suspect's reaction intently. It…It was not what the detective thought it would be. He would have assumed Kira, being the perfect teen he was, would be appalled by the detective's appearance and seeming lack of manners. Yet the teen did not show disgust, but the detective was not quite sure what the emotion was on the teen's face. Yagami Raito's eyes widened initially, as if in shock but they remained wide even after the initial surprise of L's appearance. His bright eyes seemed to dull as they locked with the detective's own black depths. Most curiously the teen stiffened and his posture became ramrod straight. Was this again surprise or discomfort? The teen swiveled back around in his seat in time with all the other students.

L was not sure what to make of his suspect's reaction. The detective was even more puzzled when the test began and the teen did not move. Yagami Raito made no motion to pick up his pen or look down at the test. He merely stared straight ahead of him. L quickly looked down at his test lest attention be drawn to him again and his suspect learned he was watching him. L worked on the test but he used his peripheral sight to keep an eye on the teen. So far it seemed the youth had yet to move.

"Young man," the proctor addressed the frozen teen, "the test has begun," his voice was snappish but the youth remained looking straight ahead. It was as if the teen did not hear the man standing beside him. "Young," the man cut himself off as he regarded the teen. He took away the test and set a hand on the teen's shoulder.

This brought a reaction out of L's suspect. The teen jerked away and a pitiful sound escaped his lips. L's pencil stilled and he tilted his head slightly to look through his bangs at the scene more fully.

Yagami Raito's chest was rising and falling sharply and he was shaking. His eyes were unseeing as he was faced with the towering proctor.

"Come along," the man demanded as he slowly reached toward the now clearly terrified teen.

L's disbelieving ears heard the teen give another pitiful noise; it was something like the sound a wounded animal made. The teen jerked away once more, but much more violently than he had before. He hit a sharp corner of his neighbor's chair with his lower back about where his liver was and he made a strangled gasp as his eyes shot wide and his body arched. He doubled over but only screamed as if in severe pain.

The teen jerked again as the now worried proctor set his hands on the teen in a calming gesture. To escape the man the teen had slammed his side against his desk. The ten gasped once more with his eyes widening in an unexplainable pain. Then L's suspect began to convulse as he gagged on seemingly nothing. L then watched in mixed parts fascination and horror as Yagami Raito began coughing out blood. L shot up from his desk and removed his phone with which he called an ambulance and then Watari.

He moved the incompetent fool away from his convulsing and internally bleeding suspect. Something had punctured the teen's lungs. He took out a pocket knife and cut open the thick black long-sleeve shirt. His eyes scanned for any bruises on the now strangely still teen. The youth continue to choke on blood but he was surprisingly not jerking away from L's touch. The detective rolled the teen over carefully to look at his lower back. Again, there were no bruise formations, which surely there must be after such a blow against the chair.

Growling in frustration, the detective rolled the teen back over and began to touch the area where the teen struck the table. The teen gave an ungodly scream and coughed up more blood. L jerked his hand away in shock, he had felt something for a brief moment, he wasn't sure what exactly it was but if he was to guess it was what punctured the teen's lungs.

Paramedics arrived and he was towed a long for having administered minor attention to the youth. They would take his report, but first L informed the paramedics that an object was puncturing the youth's lung and he indicated the area. L as told to remain in the vehicle while the paramedics wheeled the teen into the emergency where he would then be carried to surgery.

Watari arrived and quickly arranged for L to enter the building and go through his report without pictures or recordings of him being taken. He waited numbly as his suspect was operated on. The detective didn't know what to make of this development. It was completely unexpected.

Yagami Soichiro sat beside him, for he came with Watari when he heard his son was being rushed to the hospital. He heard the detective's account of the incident and had a grim expression set on his face. His wife and daughter arrived the third hour into surgery.

Yagami Sayu and Sachiko hugged him and thanked him for what little he did to help their brother and son (respectively). He introduced himself as Ryuuzaki out of reflex, and wish he had not. He was going to introduce himself with the same name as that pop-star Sayu was obsessed with so that Kira would not be able to kill him with his fake name. He was not sure if a fake name would save him from Kira's powers or not and so it was a precaution that the detective missed in his troubled thoughts.

A surgeon came toward their group and gave them a tired smile, "Yagami-san is now in recovery. We found two foreign objects at the sites this young man indicated Yagami-san was pained from. If I could talk with the family alone," the surgeon gave L a pointed look, but the police chief interjected.

"I would rather Ryuuzaki-san heard this, he did save my son's life by acting quickly. I am sure he is worried for his classmate" the surgeon gave the graying father a heard look before conceded begrudgingly.

"I am not sure how to describe this but, at the sites of the objects it seemed as if a skin graft was loosely attached to him. But that is not quite right, a skin graft would have become skin, judging from how old the scaring underneath it was, but … it was more adhered to the area's outside of the objects' sites. We have removed what we could and…" the surgeon's halting speech made the detective's stomach feel like a rock had settled inside of it. "What we have deduced is that your son was abused roughly two years ago, and we will be investigating the matter."

L could hear the implication in the man's voice. He was accusing the clearly shocked and fearful parents of abusing their son.

Sayu was now sobbing with her mother. Neither could hear above their own cries. L stepped toward the surgeon, "If I may offer my services, I am a detective. I was working on case concerning a psychopath who targets students going into college. I have followed him across most of the world and I judged his next target would be in Japan. I am working with a large team and they can carry on the case if I may aid you in your investigation," the surgeon blinked several times at the detective's straight forwardness, but he was skeptical. Digging out an idea for one of his aliases the man's eyes widened and he dumbly nodded in consent but quickly shook his head.

"The Japanese police will be biased if you are intending on waiting for them. Yagami Soichiro will know most of them and they will likely not believe him capable of your accusation. If you must wait for your higher-up's approval I will wait," the surgeon nodded once more and quickly left to do just as he planned.

Soichiro was behind him and his expression was pale but angry, "Ryuuzaki-san, you can't believe that," the man chocked on his own words as he turned away to try and contain his emotions. The detective could see the father was near crying and he was failing to stay stoic.

"This sounds like the work of psychopath not abusive parents. Those foreign objects, located at his right lung and liver were meant to slowly kill him or simply kill him if he was too active. It takes a sadistic sort of intellect to plan and implant such objects which neither of you nor your wife posses."

Instead of his words relieving the father he looked more stricken and a stifled sob escaped him as he sat down almost defeated next to his wife.

L stared blankly at the wall above the crying family as he mulled over the new development in his case and the new mystery he had before him. He would need to see his suspect's scars and those foreign objects they had retrieved.

* * *

Raito underwent two more surgeries as x-rays showed four more objects, all of which were sharp pieces of metal, located at potentially lethal points. One object had been slowly moving toward Raito's heart for who knew how long; scar tissue suggested at least a year, more likely two since it was implanted. With each object they removed the "skin" covering the area let up more to reveal further horrors. Burns were the most common type of scaring on the teen. One burn looked to be caused by chemicals, and others were clearly cauterized wounds. It was almost as if Raito had been used as a practice dummy for a surgeon. The scars littering his torso and back should have killed him yet they were clearly treated by whatever means would keep him alive best. The preciseness of some of the cuts and the areas they were placed was almost hauntingly familiar to the detective.

The doctors found that the injuries moved past his torso. One leg showed evidence of having been cleanly broken when x-rayed, while the other leg held evidence of being pierced by some object when the muscles were examined. The more they learned about the teen's past injuries, the more and more L found himself believing his suspect had been used to perfect a homicidal maniac's killing skills. The broken leg was judged to be four years old, which suggested that the teen had been tortured for years by someone.

L had questioned the Yagami family about Raito's behavior all those years ago but the family could not remember anything out of the normal. Raito would spend his school breaks at a camp for gifted children at that time but as he started high school he stopped attending them. The family could not fathom when there would have been time for such atrocities to occur. He was very quiet, they "supposed" but never more withdrawn. L wanted to laugh. They saw no change in behavior; their son was always withdrawn and quiet, just as he was now. He was an intelligent youth, his intellect could likely match L's, therefore it is only natural for him to have always acted so. His pride would also keep him for disclosing any abuse he faced whether at school or outside of it. Not to mention the trauma of such torture likely kept his lips sealed.

L had seldom felt as frustrated as he did at that moment. What had happened to his suspect? Could this experience of his have led him to becoming Kira? L bit at his thumb while he glared at the door ahead of him as he sat in a chair across from Raito's hospital room.

Kira had not been active for a while now, criminals still died but no new criminals. Then again, for the last month or two Kira had mostly been killing old criminals and not many new ones. Did this incriminate Raito, or not? He would have voiced his thoughts to his subordinate but even he knew how vastly inappropriate that would be when the poor man was already under great stress from the revelations about his abused son. The detective also suspected the man had a least an inkling of what Kira being so quiet while his son was unconscious meant.

There was a joyful cry from inside of Raito's room. L deduced that his suspect had awoken. The voices were indistinct and he could not make out what was being said, but he could hear the happiness in all of the voices that made it to his ears. He had yet to hear the timbre of Raito's voice, perhaps he was speaking quietly…

A half hour went by before the family left the room. They all had small smiles on their faces.

"He's awake?" L asked from his curled up position and the family nodded. Sayu even came over to him and gave him a hug.

"He's sleeping right now, Ryuuzaki-san," Soichiro explained. L hummed and was thankful that Sayu pulled away finally.

"I can't wait for you meet him officially, you did save my brother's life after all!" Sayu exclaimed as she practically bounced in her place.

Yes, L himself could not wait himself for the fateful meeting.

* * *

L kept his slouch as the energetic fourteen-year-old tugged on his arm. L noted that Raito immediately tensed when he entered the room and that his eyes zeroed in on Sayu's arms wrapped around his.

"Onii-san!" Sayu chirped, "This is Ryuuzaki-san, he called the ambulance and identified where those things that were hurting you were!" the girl exclaimed as she moved the detective across the room to stand at his bedside.

L noted that Raito's jaw was tense, the monitors also showed that his heart beat had picked up pace. Sayu was oblivious to the changes. Raito inclined his head slightly but he never took his eyes off of L.

"Sayu could I have a moment with Ryuuzai-san, I'd like to thank him," there was a subtle tightness to his voice.

Sayu nodded and practically skipped out of the room. Once she was gone, Raito's heart beat picked up pace even more.

L raised an eyebrow at this reaction, "Careful, Raito-kun may cause the medical attendants to come in," the teen's whole body tensed at L's words. In fact, the youth stopped breathing.

Raito took a long deep breath, his heart still beat quickly, "Just like you, Ryuuzaki," the teen glared at him and dropped the honorific, "What are you planning? You promised not to involve my family," the teen was taking controlled breaths through his nose between sentences. L came to the startling realization that fear was in his suspect's eyes as well as forming tears, "I played along with your_ sick_ games," Raito's voice was shaking and is heart beat even faster. The teen swallowed thickly before he continued on, "I solved your riddles, and suffered the consequences when I didn't," the teen broke eye contact here and closed his eyes tightly. His body quivered despite how tense it was.

"Why are you here?!" Raito finally growled out as he regained his composure. "Are you gloating that I became what you always said I would become? Is that why you revealed our _secret_ to my family," Raito spat out the word "secret" as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. The teen was equal parts rage and fear.

L regarded the teen blankly which only seemed to frustrate him further.

"God!" slammed his head against his pillow and shut his eyes tightly as tears slipped down his face. "When I found it…all I could think about was killing you. I know you were planning the perfect crime, L had to have caught you, but _no_, here you are!" Raito raged in broken voice.

L's thoughts were confirmed but he remained neutral for just a moment longer. Closing his eyes he readied himself. When he opened them again, he forced his facial muscles into a smirk, a remarkably cruel one.

"Yes Raito-kun," L paused and licked his suddenly dry lips, "here I am," his smirk came back and L narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the now pale and wide-eyed male. "Perhaps I came to gloat…Kira-kun," the smirk turned into a sly smile which caused the teen to whimper despite all of his earlier bravado.

Raito's heart beat was now alarmingly fast, and Ryuuzaki shot the teen a hard glare, "Calm down," he ordered the frightened teen with a growl in his voice.

The teen tried to regulate his breathing and slow down his heart, and after a short time he succeeded, but the pulse was still too quick to be normal. L's smirk came back as he looked down at the trembling teen.

"What are going to do to my family?" Raito asked in a small voice.

L raised an eyebrow and stopped smirking. His wide eyes blinked several times, "Why what do you think I would do?" he asked innocently before the detective smirked once more.

The teen swallowed audibly in response, "I became what you said I would become, what more do you want?" the teen practically sobbed as tears spilled once more from his eyes. "You've won, Ryuuzaki, just leave me alone like you said you would!" Raito pleaded as his body shook with his tears.

L continued to smirk down at him.

"L!" the surprised yell pulled the smirk off of the detective's face as he turned around to face an enraged father, so enraged the man dropped the honorific and called the detective by the wrong name. "What the hell are you doing to my son!?" Soichiro's words had caused Raito to tense though his body still shook with the force of his tears.

"I was asking Raito-kun about his assailant and what all had been done to him. I know it is painful, but Raito-kun should tell his father what he had been telling me," when the father turned to look at his son, L gave the teen a cruel smirk before letting his face become neutral by the time the father looked back at him.

"Raito, Son, you can tell me," the man gingerly wiped at his son's tears while he pulled up a chair. Raito swallowed thickly and looked away from L.

"H-He…I was thirteen. He said he had been watching me for some time," Raito's breathing quickened. Despite his quick heart beat it had remained constant which showed he was not lying. "He showed me pictures of our home, of Sayu and Mother sleeping...that's why I didn't go to the police even when his DNA was…" Raito trailed off, his face was flushed with shame and his eyes were clenched tightly closed.

L's expression remained neutral in light of the revelation.

"Y-you were ra…" the father couldn't finish the word and only stared at his son in horror. Soichiro's fears were confirmed when his son gave a choked sob and nodded weakly.

"He then started coming at night…he would making me answer riddles and if…" it was clear to the detective the teen wanted to curl in on himself as he trailed off once more.

"And if Raito-kun was incorrect he was raped again," L stated, his unspoken question was confirmed by the teen's flinch and weak nod. His heart beat spiked before coming back to its already quick pace. "I am sure, Yagami-san would like to know where Raito-kun's scars came from," the father nodded stiffly though he could not look at his son.

"The camp…he made sure it would seem like I had been there but I would not be in their records. He...would then take me to a warehouse," Raito paused and closed his eyes tightly. "He was planning to perform the perfect crime, and he used me as a practice dummy. He would give me enough time to heal and he also made sure the scars and burns would be covered…I preferred being the dummy to being healed," the teen glared down at the hospital sheets again.

L smirked slightly and moved the foot of Raito's bed where he regarded the teen critically, "I wonder why Raito-kun was chosen? Does Raito-kun know?"

"I wondered that myself, _L_," the teen shot a watery glare up at the still smirking detective.

"Son…" Raito turned away from the detective to face his unusually emotional father. The man had tears in his eyes and so much regret showed on his face, "I…oh God, there is nothing I can say. We have to find this monster!" the man's words were choked with emotion.

"What good would that do?" Raito asked thickly as he glared at L from under his bangs. L's smirk simply grew.

"Kira already killed him," the detective stated with his smirk still in place while his black eyes never looked away from his suspect. It looked as if the air was knocked out of the teen at his words. By the time Soichiro looked up at the detective, L's facial expression was neutral.

"I recognized the description Raito-kun gave me of his assailant, and many of his scars resembled the handiwork of Beyond Birthday."

"Then there's nothing to be done?" Soichiro asked in small voice while Raito looked down at his sheets which were now clenched in his hand.

"Nothing to be done," L repeated as he smirked back down at the youth. "I will leave you two alone," the detective stated before he turned in left the room. The moment his back was turned his expression became neutral once more.

As soon as he was outside of the room he called Watari. No one was in the hallway as per his requests when he took on the investigation of Raito's abuse. The hospital staff was very accommodating for the Third Greatest Detective in the world.

"_Yes?"_

"I received a confession; I would like the next one on tape if possible. I would also like Raito-kun's room to be more thoroughly searched. I would not be surprised if Kira's weapon was well guarded, so the team must proceed with caution. In fact, I would like you to lead that search." There was silence on the other end.

"_How did you gain a confession?"_

"His abuser was BB," the old man on the other line made a surprised sound but remained silent, "He mistook me for him and I may have played along, but he gave the confession before then."

"_I will get you a tape recorder as soon as possible."_

L was not sure how he felt about this all. It took such a drastic turn but perhaps this was for the best. For once, L was almost thankful that psychopath had paraded around as him. Though, there was always the possibility that Kira would never have been if it was not for BB… either way, Kira's reign would end.

* * *

L reentered the teen's hospital room with the recorder hidden in his baggy pockets. Raito looked up at him with sudden anger.

"So you did it, you completed the perfect crime," bitterness dripped from Raito's voice. "You killed people and somehow became L. You switched places with him and I…I killed L didn't I?" The teen closed his eyes in pain and a sob broke through this tightly clenched teeth. "I-I didn't even know - he was so burned in the picture, B-Beyond Birthday," the teen's words were broken, almost disjointed in the spacing.

"Yes, he was very burned," L stated with a smirk distorting his features. Raito looked up at him and glared.

"Stop mocking me! I know I became what you said I would, do you have to rub it in?!" Raito grimace when he tried to sit up from the inclined bed. His stitches prevented him from moving much and the doctors were already trying to wean him off of the morphine.

L moved to the foot of the hospital bed and rested his elbows on it while he rested his head in his hands. "And what did I say you would become, Kira-kun?" L smirked sadistically, "I am dying to know."

Ratio closed his eyes and tears slipped down his face once more. "A murderer. You said I would try to kill you someday, and that would make me just like you," his voice cracked and sounded defeated. "And of course you are L, who would believe me if I told them you …" stopped speaking turned his head away from the detective.

"How were you planning to kill me, hmm?" Raito glared up at him.

"I'm sure you can guess," Raito practically spat out as he glared at the man, "You talked about shinigami all the time since you had their eyes. I thought it might be fitting to use their notebook," L felt the smirk grow on its own.

"Yes, very fitting," L paused for a moment to regard the defeated teen. "So you became Kira, to kill me," L stated and watched in interest at how the teen flinched.

"I know," the teen's voice was thick, "I just…I didn't think about what you always told me when I found the notebook…" the teen trailed off as the memory seemed to take him. His next words were quick though, as if he was justifying his own actions "The thought that I would never have to fear you showing up out of the blue and," Raito broke off and clutched his head as a sob tore from him.

"Overrode your pride?" L suggested "the thought of being rid of Raito-kun's rapist and tormentor pushed aside any hesitancy Raito-kun had at using the shinigami notebook to kill criminals, because Raito-kun assumed L had put his tormentor behind bars," L's expression was blank as he summarized Kira's motives.

"Yes, damn it!" Raito screamed before he began sobbing. L straightened and turned away from the broken teen. He pulled out his phone and dialed Watari's number.

"Watari," L addressed once he heard the old man pick up, "You will be looking for a notebook," with that he hung up and did not wait for the old man's response.

Raito was looking up at him once more while tears continued to stream down his face.

"I am very sorry Raito-kun was hurt by BB, I wish I would have caught him sooner before he had a chance to do those terrible things." L perched himself on one of the hard hospital chairs while he stared wide-eyed at the now confused and angry teen. "But at least you did kill him, as you wanted" the teen's heart was beating faster according to the monitor.

"The courts may be understanding, you may be put in jail the rest of your life and forced to attend therapy but you will likely not be given the death sentence. Raito-kun is very intelligent, perhaps someday he could help me in my cases," L stated as he mused allowed with his thumb against his lips.

"What?" the teen's tears still slid down his face and his voice was a mere whisper.

Just then L's phone rang.

"_We found the notebook and it has all of the criminals' names in it. The more recent have time of death next to their name. We will see if the one's written to die today will."_

"Good, I have the confession. It will be enough evidence for the courts," L was about to go on when Raito screamed.

"NO!" however the teen was not yelling at him but rather something that was in the middle of the room. Raito turned his attention back to the detective, "Who are you really?!"

"I am L," the teen licked his lips as he cast a desperate look toward the center of the room and gave another frustrated scream.

"Damn it! Were you the one who gave me these scars?!"

"No Raito-kun" this answer didn't satisfy the teen either.

"Show me your eyes; show me you aren't wearing contacts!" The detective moved close to the teen and touched his iris as one would touch a contact when he wince and when the teen noted there was no telltale blue ring, the teen relaxed.

"So you are L and …Ryuuzaki is dead, he was Beyond Birthday?" L nodded calmly and the teen practically sagged in the bed. He looked at something over L's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Then I did kill him… but he still won…He won when I wrote that first name down," Raito closed his eyes painfully. He looked as if he was preparing to die.

It was at this moment that the teen went into cardiac arrest, and L was quickly shoved aside as doctors tried to stop and start the teen's heart in vain. It was after the teen died and L reviewed all the evidence that the detective became aware of a gravelly voice on his tape recording that he had not heard at the time.

"_It looks like you've been caught. You'll be no more fun, Light-o" _

"_NO!" … "Who are you really?!"_

"_I am L"_

"_He's telling the truth. Ku-ku-ku-ku" … "Yagami Raito. There written down like I promised"_

"_Damn it! Were you the one who gave me these scars?!"_

"_No Raito-kun"_

"_Show me your eyes; show me you aren't wearing contacts!"_

"_Ten seconds, Light-o"_

"_Then I did kill him…but he still won…He won when I wrote that first name down,"_

"_You were a most interesting human, Light-o; but you would have been no more fun. It will take centuries until I found another human as interesting as you…"_

Kira was made because a shinigami was bored…and because BB had not been caught after he ran away. L's great chess game was ended up being far easier but different than he had imagined. It was disappointing but also terrible… because eventually another Kira will emerge and then another because a shinigami will be bored and use the human race for its entertainment.

It was a hollow victory and not how he wanted to win.

* * *

fin

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So...little different... I hope it is clear what all happened.


End file.
